Benutzer Blog:Mariosuchti/Chara to Chara - Teil 13: Ein vorläufiges Ende mit Schrecken :D
Ihr habt es vielleicht schon gehört, Part 13 ist der letzte Part des ersten Chara to Chara Abends und schließt die Fanfiction vorerst ab. Eine Fortsetzung mit neuen Pairings an einem neuen Abend ist nicht ausgeschlossen, also nicht weinen. Allein Maya (Crucillus' Mutter) hat noch genug peinliche Stories aus der Kindheit ihres Sohnes auf Lager. Wie auch immer, here we go mit Part 13! Mariosuchti: Jaja, wir werden die Babys schon noch finden, bevor sie eine neue Windel brauchen! Crucius: Ich wiederhole: Jemand soll meine Soldaten in die Küche lassen. Sie müssen ihren Nachwuchs ernähren. Lugmilla: Können die nicht von ihrem Sold ein paar Portionen Pommes oder so kaufen? Crucius: Welcher Sold? Ich bezahle diesem unzumutbaren Haufen nichts! Ich bekomme auch selbst kein Geld! Mariosuchti: Diese Diskussion ist mir jetzt vollkommen egal. Wir müssen Spaß in diese Sendung bringen! Aerona: Und Romantik! *schmatz* Mariosuchti: Brauchst mich nicht anzubaggern, ich bin Gott hier. Wer schickt dich? Ein Zuhälter oder Mario? Crucius: Was im Grunde dasselbe ist. Aerona: Dir ist echt jede Beleidigung recht, was, du süße Schneekugel? Nun, Mariosuchti-Gott, die gute Kylie Koopa schickt mich. Ich soll dich von ihr und ihrem heißen Flirt M-Star grüßen. Mariosuchti: Danke, Aerona, meine Befürchtungen haben sich bewahrheitet. Aerona: Ich soll ganz im Stil meiner Freundin Kylie ein Interview führen! Ich würde gerne den reizenden Gentleman da befragen! Crucius: Welchen? Hier sind viele Soldaten. Freie Auswahl! Diese Männer haben zwar gerade ihre Kinder aus den Augen verloren und ihre Ehen sind am Ende, aber die meisten meiner Soldaten sind einfach zu verführen … Aerona: Was für ein hilfsbereites Schätzchen du doch bist! Ich meinte natürlich dich, du Süßer, du! Crucius: Du hast Nachhilfestunden bei Nagerine genommen! Nagerine: Ganz genau! Ich assistiere meiner Freundin gerne. Crucius: Die Person namens „Autor dieser Story“ sei mir gnädig! Mariosuchti: Nope. Die Bar verwandelt sich in eine schillernde Interview-Bühne. '''Crucius', Mariosuchti, Aerona und Nagerine 'sitzen nun in bequemen, stylischen, schwarzen Sesseln. Die chaotischen Crucionen-Väter werden unfreiwillig zum Publikum. '' '' Aerona: Entspann dich, Flauschi. Wir stellen dir nur ein paar Fragen, sozusagen als repräsentative Umfrage zum Thema dieser Sendung. Crucius: Hast du gerade „Flauschi“ gesagt?! Nagerine: Bin mal gespannt, was unser General so zu erzählen hat! Crucius: Und wenn ich schweige? Aerona: Deine Contenance ist wirklich zuckersüß, mein Schatz, aber ich muss leider nachhelfen … ''Cortez', der Piraten-König, erscheint mit all seinen Waffen und hebt drohend seinen Säbel. '' '' Crucius: Ich verstehe schon, warum Crucillus lieber Mario benutzt hat, anstatt selbst zu kämpfen … Cortez: Los jetzt, X-Freak! Mach dein Maul auf! Mariosuchti: Ich glaube, er hat die Botschaft verstanden. Nagerine: Na, also. Dann beginnen wir das Interview! Das Publikum jubelt! '' '' Aerona: Nun gut, mein Kleiner, beginnen wir mit deiner Kindheit. Wir wollen wissen, wie du so ein respektabler Mann geworden bist … Nagerine: *an Aerona gewandt* Seine distanzierte, trockene und leicht spöttische Gelassenheit, diese eiskalte Willensstärke und Skrupellosigkeit … er hat was, nicht wahr? Aerona: Ja, das hat er … nun, Flauschi, wie sah es mit Beziehungen aus? Crucius: Ich war jeden Abend auf einer Party und habe mir alles, was weiblich ist, geschnappt. Nagerine: Oh, ein kleiner Playboy! Crucius: Das war ein Scherz und sollte witzig sein. Aerona: Ach, unser Mafia-Boss kann so ein amüsanter Gentleman sein! Crucius: Ich leite einen Geheimbund, keine Mafia! Mariosuchti: Er ist kein Gentleman … Crucius: Ich hätte erwähnen sollen, dass meine Freundlichkeit von der Spezies der Frau abhängt. Nagerine: Nächste Frage: Was, glaubst du, treiben Crucillus und seine Süße gerade miteinander? Crucius: Ich will es gar nicht wissen. Aerona: *kichert* Vielleicht kommt Flauschi auch gleich mal mit? Und schaut sich meine hübsche Villa an? Crucius: In der modernen Welt ist Vergewaltigung also auch umgekehrt möglich? Darf ich schon mal einen Psychologen anrufen? Aerona: Ach, komm, meine kleine Schneekugel, du willst es doch auch! Mariosuchti: Wir sind eigentlich in einem Interview und nicht bei einem Date! Crucius: Genau, das mit dem Date habe ich schon hinter mir! Nagerine: Wo ist eigentlich Brunhilda? Crucius: Hoffentlich sehr weit weg. Mariosuchti: Noch Fragen an den Herrn General? Aerona: Ja. Nämlich, auf welchen Typ Frau er steht. Crucius: Hm … Mariosuchti: Antworte! Crucius: Also, ich habe da jetzt keine … äh … körperlichen Präferenzen … Mariosuchti: Wir wollen Skandale sehen, wir wollen Skandale sehen! Crucius: Ist ja gut! Also: Sie soll vorzeigbar sein, intelligent und mich nicht verprügeln. Das war’s. Darf ich gehen? Mariosuchti: Gehen … wie geht’s denn den glücklichen Vätern? Kurzer Panorama-Blick: Die Väter sind mitsamt Nachwuchs verschwunden. '' '' Mariosuchti: Tja … dann … Gumbrina''' taucht auf, in Begleitung von Parakarry.'' '' '' Gumbrina: Hey, haben wir was verpasst? Parakarry ist mal dazu gestoßen, er hat seine verlorene Post nicht wiedergefunden … Parakarry: Ich tu alles, bitte garantiert mir nur, dass diese Brunhilda mich nicht findet! Mariosuchti: Ich bin zum Abschluss für einen romantischen Spaziergang. Und zwar mit dem einzigen Paar, das sich NICHT bekriegt, aktiv gegenseitig umzubringen versucht, rumgeschrien hat und/oder jemanden grundlos beleidigt. Ladies und Gentlemen, wir sprechen von Barbara und Rumpel! Applaus! '' '' Mariosuchti: Die beiden mögen bitte nach vorne kommen – Zum dritten Mal erscheint '''Bowser' ungefragt und ohne irgendeinen Grund.'' '' '' Bowser: SHOWTIME! Mariosuchti: Ich weiß, aller guten Dinge sind drei, aber jetzt … RAUS HIER, EIN FÜR ALLE MAL! Bowser: Aber ich bin – Wildes '''Mariosuchti' setzt Suchti Power ein! Bowser (Nervensäge) wurde besiegt.'' '' '' Mariosuchti: Ich verlese hiermit meine letzte Karte … ''Mariosuchti durchwühlt den Bademantel und findet die gesuchte Karte in der Kapuze.'' '' '' Mariosuchti: „Das so gesehen siegreiche Paar bekommt die Chance auf einen romantischen Spaziergang in Begleitung der Moderation, die das bisherige Fazit der Show publik macht.“ Gumbrina: Barbara und Rumpel, bitte nach vorne! Wuhu! ''Barbara und Rumpel begeben sich schon mal nach draußen, Gumbrina und Parakarry folgen.'' '' '' Mariosuchti: Crucius – Crucius: Oh neiiin … Mariosuchti: Ein Statement zum Schluss und du darfst gehen. Crucius: Welche Gnade *erleichtertes Seufzen* nun, die Show war – Mariosuchti: Das war ein Scherz, natürlich kommst du mit. ''Mariosuchti führt Crucius mit sich und das Kamerateam gibt einigen schillernden Figuren der Show eine Gelegenheit, sich zu äußern:'' '' '' Krankfried: Ich h-habe … Krankheit … Antasma: Nun … hihihi … ich habe eigentlich schon profitiert, nur … wir kennen ja Lugmilla. Lugmilla: Es war schlimmer als alle Sozialstunden, die ich in meiner Jugend schon ableisten musste. Schlimmer als alle zusammen! Crucillus: Raus hier, ich hab zu tun! Sagt Suchti aber, dass ich jetzt fame werde, oh yeah! Brunhilda: Irgendjemand … töte Crucius … bitteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Roberta: Ich kann reden! Maya: Mein Baby hat vielleicht bald eine Freundin! Crucillus hatte noch nie Freunde oder eine Freundin! Wussten Sie das schon? Und, ach ja, wissen Sie, dass er auch mit vier Jahren noch nicht alleine aufs Klo gehen konnte? Ja, er ist mal reingefallen und dann war da noch immer die Katze von unseren Nachbarn – Cut! '' '' Mariosuchti: Ja, liebe Zuschauer, wir haben viele neue Erkenntnisse gewonnen – Crucius: In der Tat … ich würde gerne wissen, ob Crucillus mittlerweile alleine aufs Klo gehen kann … Mariosuchti: Kann er und hat er heute Abend auch gemacht. Wir sehen Rumpel und Barbara romantisch auf einer Bank kuscheln und Händchen halten, wie es sich gehört, einfach traumhaft … Crucius: Hmpf. Mariosuchti: Willst du auch kuscheln? Crucius: Nein. Mariosuchti: Bitte *Hundeblick*! Crucius: Wenn ich diese alte Buckel-Hexe nie wieder daten muss, darfst du mich … einmal kurz … du weißt schon … Lugmilla: WAS IST DAS DENN HIER?! Crucius, was fällt dir ein! Crucius: Was fällt dir ein mich zu beobachten! Das ist privat! Mariosuchti: Wo kommst DU denn her? Lugmilla: Ja, also – Parakarry: Moment … was hat sie da in der Hand …? Alle starren auf ihre Hände. '' '' Parakarry: DU hast das Paket mit der Bombe geklaut! ''Parakarry jagt Lugmilla ins Studio.'' '' '' Crucius: Das hat sie davon. Mariosuchti: Crucius … bevor ich das Schlussfazit gebe … möchtest du nicht noch offiziell zugeben, dass du Drogen nimmst? Crucius: Ich nehme keine Drogen … und ich hasse diese Sendung! Ende! Mariosuchti: Das letzte Wort hab immer noch ich. Nun, ich fürchte, einige waren mit der Wahl ihres Partners nicht ganz zufrieden … hihi … naja, aber es war lustig und ein Erfolg gab es, also wieder einschalten, wenn unsere Show wieder läuft, wir werden enthüllen, was RTL gezahlt hat! Ende von CTC, vorerst! Stimme: Wir werden bezahlt?! Crucius: Seht euch das an. Meine Soldaten! Haben den Nachwuchs in der KiTa abgegeben und chillen hier im Park! Das hat ein Nachspiel, Soldaten! Crucion: Mist … er hat uns erwischt … oh nein … Mariosuchti: ENDE VON FAMILIEN IM BRENNPUNKT! '''''Danke für's Lesen und bis nächstes Mal! ~ Mariosuchti Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag